


The New Republic

by Charloefan25



Category: Revolution - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloefan25/pseuds/Charloefan25
Summary: Bass restarted the republic. It’s been 13 years and Miles decides things are getting out of hand and it’s time to put an end to it, however he doesn’t expect to find his niece running the republic with his best friend. Set after season 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story ever so I’m super nervous but I’ve had these ideas floating around and finally wanted to write them down somewhere. Not sure how many chapters, I’m kind of making it up as I go....anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

“Miles are you sure about this?” Nora asked as she kissed Miles goodbye.

“It has to be done. I told Bass if he did this I’d kill him and I’ve put it off for far too long. The republic is twice the size it was before and has an army that could easily take over anyone without breaking a sweat.” 

“I know...I know. It’s just, maybe it’s different this time? Things don’t seem as bad...” Nora argued

“That’s what I kept telling myself last time, Nora. If I’m not back in two days, take the kids and get as far away as you can. I love you” he kissed his wife one last time and set out into the dark. 

The expansive house that now served as the republic headquarters was only a short walk from where Miles and his family were currently staying. Miles had originally wanted to go alone but of course Nora wouldn’t leave him, and she of course wouldn’t leave their children behind either, so they had all made the arduous journey from Texas to Chicago.

Miles has spent nearly a month planning the best way to get in and out of the house as quickly as possible. The quickest way happened to be a second story window that led into the hallway across from Sebastian Monroe’s bedroom. After scaling up the wall, and nearly busting his ass on the way, Miles slipped through the window and easily took out the two guards posted outside the bedroom door. Unholstering his gun, Miles crept into the room and across the floor to the side of the bed where his best friend lay asleep. Unfortunately, after years of paranoia and people trying to kill him, Bass’ senses were very keen, so The second he heard the gun cock he sat straight up, wide awake. 

“Just put the gun down, let’s talk about this first, Miles.” Bass pleaded

“Bass I told you after the patriot war, if you left, and did this shit again I’d put a bullet in your head. I’ve given you long enough to get your head out of your ass and give this up but you’ve taken it even farther this time so you’ve given me no choice.” 

“Brother please, it’s different this time I promise you. Things are going well the republic is....”

“No. Nothing is different this time. You are the same psychotic monster that you’ve always been and I don’t know why I let you back into my life in the first place. I’m sorry Bass.” And with this Miles raised his gun with every intention of finally killing his best friend. But he wasn’t expecting the slender hand that suddenly wrapped around his wrist.

“Miles stop” He knew that voice even thought he hadn’t heard it in 13 years since she disappeared after the war had ended.

“Charlie? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you with him? Where have you been?” The questions just kept pouring out of his mouth until Charlie got up and wrapped her arms around her uncle as they silently cried. 

“So we should probably start drinking now because this is going to be one hell of a long night.” Charlie laughed as she let go of her uncle.

Miles put his gun away as Bass put on a shirt, hoping to ease the death glare Miles was currently giving him. They all sat down around a large fireplace with a bottle of whiskey. Miles sat across from Charlie, who was basically sitting on Bass in an attempt to keep her uncle from finishing what he came to Chicago to do. 

“So I guess I’ll just start from the beginning.” Charlie stated. “After the war, I heard Bass talking to you about leaving and about starting the Republic, but you wouldn’t go with him. I knew if he went alone things would just go to shit again and thousands of innocent people would lose their lives just like before, so i followed him. Figured I’d try to do what you did in the beginning, keep him calm and grounded and if that didn’t work I’d at least get to be the one to put a bullet in his head. You know just as well as i do that he needs someone and you’ve abandoned him more than once yet you still blame him for everything that’s happened? But things really are different this time. Bass says things are like how they were in the beginning, people feel safe and they trust Bass and actually want to be a part of the republic, which sounds crazy, I know. “ she laughed. “I stayed to make sure he didn’t end up going crazy and killing a bunch of people.....or killing him self. “ she said as Bass tightened his grip on her hand.

“I know you still wanna kill me, probably more now after you found me in bed with your niece. But she’s right, about everything. When I found out she was following me I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn’t. Figured I owed her to get to be the one to kill me if the time came, but as fate would have it we feel in love. Somehow we went from hating each other to friends to something more and now we’re married.” Bass smiled as he lovingly looked at his wife. “She’s kept me sane. And yeah we’ve had bad times, times I almost went back to who I was. But she was always there for me and I know she always will be that’s why I know things are gonna be different and better this time, and that rebuilding the republic isn’t a mistake.”

“But what if you’re wrong Bass?” Miles interjected. “What if something happens and you lose it again? You keep saying it’ll be fine because Charlie’s there but I was there last time too. When things first got bad I was there and you still became a monster. I know I couldve done more i just.....how do you know? I can’t let you go on with this if you’re just gonna go back to who you were.” 

Bass looked down, tears in his eyes as Charlie began to speak. “A year or so after we left, we found out Connor died.”

“And I lost it.” Bass finished. “We hit a rebel camp, with women and children and just burned it down and I didn’t give a shit. I felt like I was losing everything all over again, I almost lost Charlie then too. But she stuck by me and promised me things were gonna be okay. Even when I ignored her and tried to get her to leave she wouldn’t. It was honestly a little annoying.” Bass joked as he glanced at Charlie, who smiled in return. “It took a while but i was okay. She taught me how to deal with things like that, I don’t know how but I just know that if I have her things will be okay.”

“I wanted to leave after that, but I couldn’t. It would just make things worse. You know that too Miles. We helped each other through it and even though...worse things have happened, we’re okay.” Charlie said as she began to cry.

“Kid are you okay?” Miles asked

Bass sighed as he began to explain, “What Charlie meant by worse things we’ve been through....a few months after we got married Charlie got pregnant. But the stress from helping me run a republic and always trying to make sure I wasn’t going crazy, we lost the baby. I almost went crazy again. Just like after Shelly. But I knew I had to be there for Charlie because this was ten times worse for her. We got through it together and I know know that no matter what happens we’re gonna be there for one another and that everything’s gonna be okay.” Bass finished as he wrapped his arms around his wife as he wiped away her tears.

“Charlie....Bass.. I’m so sorry I didn’t....” Miles stammered. “I’m not gonna kill you Bass. Show me that things are okay. I don’t know if I believe you but I believe my niece. And if she trusts you...and loves you enough to stay and help you run this god forsaken republic then I guess I should see what this shit show is all about, huh?” He finished as all three of them laughed as they dried their eyes.

 

 

“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is my second update today i just couldn’t wait to post. I am typing this in my phone so sorry for any mistakes! Hope you guys like this chapter as well :)

Bass, Charlie and Miles spent the night crying, drinking and catching up. Miles eventually decided he wasn’t gonna kill Bass, as much as he may have wanted to. There was a lot of apologizing on both parts. Miles for coming to kill Bass, for not going with him in the first place, for taking so long to find Charlie. And Bass and Charlie for not writing or visiting or even giving a heads up to Miles...or Rachel for that matter. 

“Shit what time is it?” Charlie suddenly asked

“About 8,” Bass answered, “which means the little monsters will be up any minute and we only got about an hour of sleep last night for some reason....”

 

“Sorry....” Miles not so sincerely answered.

At that moments 3 pairs of feet padded into the hallway as Bass and Charlie sighed in preparation for their hectic morning. 

“Daaaaaadd I’m hungryyy” a whiny voice called from the hallway as three kids entered Bass and Charlie’s room, much to the surprise of Miles.

“These are all your kids?” Miles asked, stunned.

“Yeah, hey guys, come meet your Uncle Miles!” Charlie called. “Alright Miles, this is Jackson and Ella, they’re both 9.” 

As Miles looked at the kids he immediately saw the resemblance to Charlie and Bass. Ella looked exactly like her mom, but with her dads eyes, and Jackson looked just like Bass’ little sister, Cynthia. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Miles said. “I probably should have met you 9 years ago but unfortunately your parents like to keep secrets.”

“And this kid over here is....”

“Everett?” Miles asked

Bass, clearly stunned said “Uhmm...how do you know my son already?” 

“He’s Noah’s dad!” Everett exclaimed. “We’re in sixth grade together this year.”

Bass suddenly realized why his sons best friend, Noah, looked so familiar. He had, after all, spent half the time at the Monroe’s house, always playing after school and spending the night on weekends, but had somehow always been too busy to meet the kid’s parents. “You know it figures that they would be best friends....” Bass said.

Charlie, suddenly hesitant, stuttered, “Wait...does that mean that Noah is my....”

“No.” Miles quickly answered. “He’s not your brother, he’s your cousin. Your mom and I ended things a little after you left. Things just got too crazy. And besides, that’s when Nora came back anyways.”

“Nora’s alive?” Charlie all but screamed

“Yeah kid. I was just as surprised as you. Huh. I thought she was some type of nano trick at first, but She....convinced me otherwise.” Miles blushed. “After the tower, after we left her....well she wasn’t dead, close to it, but not dead. Those people in the tower, they saved her. It took a long time for her to heal and an even longer time to find us, but when she showed back up i realized I still loved her just as much as I did the day I met her. Our first kid was born less than a year after that.” He laughed. “And don’t worry kid, your moms fine with it. She loved having little kids to spoil.”

“Dad? Can we go over to Noah’s house for breakfast?” Everett asked. “Maybe you and mom can go see Mrs.Nora?” 

Charlie and Bass both turned to Miles with question in their eyes and Miles agreed to take all of them back to his house for breakfast, much to the delight of Everett. Charlie couldn’t believe Nora was alive, much less the fact that she was able to convince Miles to start a family. Miles filled them in about his life on the way to his house. He had three kids, Noah who was 11, just like Everett, Emma, who was in the same class as Ella, and Riley, his oldest daughter, who had just turned 13. 

“Nora?” Miles called out as he entered the home.

He was quickly greeted by his wife and kids bombarding him with hugs and kisses, all surprised to see him alive and well. When Nora realized Monroe and Charlie she was speechless at first. 

“Miles i thought you....and Charlie...how...why...” Nora couldn’t even form a complete thought, so Charlie jumped in to bluntly explain.

“Miles couldn’t kill Sebastian because we’re married. I followed him up to Chicago after the war and we’ve been together ever since. Our son Everett just happens to be Noah’s best friend.” 

They all sat down to a breakfast of eggs and bacon while they all got busy catching Nora up on the last 24 hours....and the last 13 years. Not surprisingly, the kids all already knew each other through school and had quickly become friends as, fate would have it. 

“So Bass, and Charlie, you guys are married...and you’re parents to the kids who happen to be my kids’ best friends. I feel like I’m in some kind of dream right now...or nightmare? I don’t know....” Nora stammered. “I mean this is a little crazy isn’t it?” 

Miles laughed and answered “Yeah baby I know. It still feels a little...unreal, but it’s most definitely real. I still kind of hate him” Miles said with a pointed look at Bass, “but he makes Charlie happy, obviously. And I mean...not much I can do about that now. Alright kids, who wants to play outside?” Miles asked and was answered with a chorus of shouts and cheers from 6 excited kids.

All the kids were hearded outside and footballs and baseballs were quickly picked up and thrown around. Miles could see just how happy Bass and Charlie were in this moment. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. All Bass ever wanted was a family, and somehow his niece, of all people, was the one to give it to him. He hadn’t seen his best friend this happy in a long time as he ran around in the grass with his kids and his nieces and nephew. Although Miles just found out about his new half of a family, he already felt as if things were just right. Things were definitely not perfect, but he was happy, So was Nora, and Especially Charlie and Bass. And just to think, a few hours ago he came to kill his best friend and now he was playing baseball with him and his children. 

The next month was spent back and forth between the two houses as the two families basically became one. Many nights were spent outside playing ball or inside by a fire, Both families content with just being with each other. There was no animosity between Miles and Bass, the two men were finally brothers again. 

Everything was perfect....except for the fact that Rachel decided to make a visit to Chicago after Miles hadn’t returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some comments and suggestions please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m just really bored after finishing up this semester so you’re getting a chapter 3 tonight

Miles woke up to a pounding on the door, that he was desperately trying to ignore. But after the knocks became more persistent he reluctantly rolled out of his empty bed to answer the door. The minute the door was unlocked, in flew a flustered Rachel who instantly flooded Miles with questions.

“Where the hell have you been? You said this would have been a quick trip, you come up here to kill Monroe and then you leave. That’s it. So why’s it taken you three months? And where is everybody else?” 

“Okay Rach, first of all calm down okay?” Nora and the kids are fine, they’re at a friends house. Things got complicated okay? But I want you to come see somebody.” Miles said.

Immediately defensive Rachel ground out, “I am NOT going to see Monroe. He was supposed to be dead Miles. A long time ago.”

“Who said we were going to see Monroe?” Miles questioned as he walked out the door, closely followed by a curious Rachel. As they walked through the streets Miles could feel Rachel’s eyes burning holes in the back of his head. She didn’t speak, but he could practically feel the anger seeping off of her. When they arrived at the house Miles led them through the halls. Rachel could hear laughter echoing through the rooms. Finally Miles took Rachel out into the back yard, which currently was filled with kids and adult laughing alike. The first person Rachel saw was Monroe, who seemed to be carrying a child, one that clearly was Not Miles’ son. 

“Give mommy a kiss, Jack!” Bass told the boy as he scooped him up and approached a woman that Rachel, despairingly recognized as her daughter Charlie. Much to her horror, after the boy kissed her, so did Monroe. Right on the lips. 

Rachel became furious as she stomped towards her daughter and roughly spun her around. “Charlie what the hell so you think you’re doing?” Rachel demanded.

“Mom? What’re you doing here? I thought you were in willoughby...” 

Cutting her off, Rachel continued her onslaught at her daughter. “What are you doing with that monster? Do you not remember the things he’s done? To Danny? To your father? We’re you really that desperate for attention that you turned to Monroe for it? Because you know he’ll sleep with anyone that’s willing.”

At this point, putting down his son, Bass stepped in between his wife and Rachel, who immediately struck him in the face, leaving jagged cuts across his cheek. “How DARE you touch my daughter after the things you’ve done?” Rachel screamed. “Did you force her? Is she your prisoner?”

Miles stepped in, grabbing Rachel around the waist in an attempt to calm her down.

“Mom, it’s not like that okay?” Charlie ground out desperately. “Bass and I have been married for almost 12 years. He’s never forced me to do anything, Mom.”

But Rachel wouldn’t hear it. Miles and Charlie tried desperately to calm her down as Nora took the kids inside. They eventually had to practically drag her upstairs into a room before she settled down.

“Miles just give me a few minutes alone with her okay?” Charlie said. 

“Alright kid, but if I hear any screaming or gunshots......”

Charlie laughed as she turned around to face her mother. “ Mom can we just.....”

“How could you do this Charlie? Sebastian Monroe of all people? Do you not remember the terrible things he’s done?”

“I do remember mom. But he wasn’t there when Dad or Danny died. I had just as much to do with their deaths as he did. So did you. We have just as much blood on our hands after the things we’ve done, especially you. You caused the blackout for God’s sake!” 

“Don’t you dare turn this around on me. Listen to me, I’m your mother, Charlie and I....” but Charlie cut her off.

“No. You listen to me. I don’t blame Bass for that. I haven’t in a while, neither has Miles. You’re the only person who still blames Bass, besides himself. And you wanna know why? Because you are too high and mighty to admit your mistakes, and to admit that you were wrong and selfish for starting the blackout. You blame him because you can’t blame yourself. Look, I love my husband and I love my kids, and I love you, mom. And you can hate Bass all you want and you can hate me too, but don’t do it in front of our kids. If you wanna have a relationship with your grandkids, get yourself together. No more fighting. No more screaming. No more hitting. Got it?” Charlie asked sternly. Rachel answered with a small shake of her head, which satisfied Charlie as she left her mother alone in the room.

Later that night, as Charlie lay wrapped in Bass’ strong arms, she began to cry.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Bass asked

“It’s just...my mom. I know she’s said and done a lot of horrible things to you, and me, but she’s still my mom....” Charlie sobbed. “She Hates me. I know she does. But there’s no way in hell im giving up you and the kids for her. I can live without her if I have to, Bass....but i don’t want to. She chose to miss out on so much of my life....but is it weird that I don’t want her to miss any more?”

“Of course not Charlie, she’s your mom. And you know she still loves you....but we knew how hard this would be on her. She doesn’t hate you, but she does need time to think this through, okay? Just give it time baby. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise.” Bass said as he softly kissed Charlie on the temple as they both finally drifted off to sleep.

Bass slowly unwound himself from Charlie’s embrace and slipped out of his bedroom as he headed down the hall. When he reached the door to Rachels room, he hesitated before opening the door without knocking. A stunned Rachel looked up with murder in her eyes, “What the hell do you want Bass?” 

“Rachel don’t. We both know you hate me, with every part of your being and to be honest I’m not too fond of you either. Last night Charlie cried herself to sleep because she thinks you hate her for falling in love. You of all people should know we don’t choose who we fall in love with. And if Charlie is happy why does it matter who she’s with? I know I’ve done a lot of terrible things, and i don’t know how she forgave me for them but I thank God every day that she did. I know you don’t care but I’ve never been happier, I’ve never felt more whole. Charlie gave me this life and I can never thank her enough for it. She and our kids are everything to me Rachel. Don’t hurt the people I love, or you will never get the chance to fix things.” And with that, Bass hastily left the room, leaving a shocked Rachel behind.

Later that day, Charlie and Bass say with their oldest son. Everett, after the other kids had gone to bed.

“So that’s really my grandma?” He asked

“Yeah...” Charlie answered. “She’s always been a little...off, but she’s still my mom, and still your Grandma and we wanna make things right, okay?”

“Buddy look,” Bass continued, “Your Grandma is really not fond of me, you know why. She’s probably never gonna forgive me and that’s okay, but she loves your mom, and even though she hasn’t met you, she love you too. Even if she doesn’t know it yet.” He said with a wink.

“Well, can I meet her then?” The young boy asked

“Soon. Okay kiddo?”

“Alright Dad. Goodnight, love you guys” he said as he headed upstairs, but his destination was not his own room, but his grandmother’s. Pushing open the door, Everett saw his grandmother sitting on a sofa, staring absently into the fire. She hadn’t even noticed the boy until he sat down next to her. 

“Hi.” The boy started. “Uhmm...I’m Everett....your uh grandson. I know you’re mad at my parents....and they said maybe I could meet you sometime soon but I don’t know I just wanted to meet you I guess...I don’t have a ton of family. Besides Uncle Miles and Aunt Nora, that is.”

“Ask your father why that is” Rachel said hotly. “Your father has done a lot of bad things, they act like I’m being irrational when I’m the only sane one around here.”

Everett immediately knew this was a mistake. “I know what my dads done. And I know what my mom, and uncle Miles and what you’ve done. But I wouldn’t ask for a different family. Ever. You don’t get to pick and choose your family, so why should I waste my time thinking about the bad things when there’s so many good things to think about? I really hope I can get to know you someday soon, you’re my family after all.” And with that, Everett left Rachel to contemplate the truth bomb an eleven year old had just dropped on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment or suggestions :) Oh and the names I picked for the kids were just names i liked, not really any reason to them lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here’s chapter 4. I know I’m not the best writer, lol, but I don’t know I hadn’t read a story like this before and I’d been thinking about it so I thought I’d do my best. Leave some suggestions!

Two weeks had gone by since Rachel had stomped her way back into her daughters life, and little had changed. After being confronted by Bass, Charlie and her grandson, she had a lot to think about. She knew she wanted a relationship with her daughter and grandkids, but how could she ever forgive Charlie? After everything Monroe had done, how had she ended up with him? The thought disgusted her. However, she had already lost enough family, and she didn’t want to lose anyone else. Rachel felt as if Charlie was running out of patience with her, so it was now it never. Walking down to the dining room, Rachel heard talking and laughing, and forced a smile on her face. 

“Hey Mom, “ Charlie hesitantly started, “would you like something to eat?” As much as Charlie wanted to yell at her mom for ignoring her the past two weeks, she could tell her mother was making an effort to remain civil, despite glaring daggers at her husband. 

“Yes, thank you Charlie.” Rachel answered flatly. She chose the seat fattest from Monroe, in between Everett and Ella. The little girl, who had yet to meet her grandmother, instantly began asking her questions and telling stories, completely unaware of the history between her grandmother and her parents. For someone who seemed completely insane, Charlie was surprised at the way Rachel interacted with her kids....it was normal, and free of any kind of malice. 

Breakfast went without any major events, and Rachel pulled Charlie aside after everyone had finished eating. “Look Charlie, I know you’re still mad at me, but I’m really trying here. I love you sweetheart, and it practically destroyed me when you left. I’ve missed out on a lot of your life due to my own selfish reasons but I don’t want to miss anymore of your life, or my grandkids’ lives. Please just let me stay here. I promise I won’t do anything to Bass, or you for that matter. Don’t expect me to be...nice to him, but I’ll leave you two alone, okay?”

“Okay Mom.” Charlie answered. “Okay. Bass has a meeting later, so I was gonna take all the kids to the park with Miles if you wanna come?” 

“That’s sounds wonderful, thank you.”

“But mom, one wrong move and you’re out, okay? We’ve all been through a lot over the years, and for once I’m actually happy and I don’t want that ruined.” Charlie finished as she went to get her kids ready for the park. 

 

“Uhmmm...hey kid? Why’s your mom here?” Miles questioned.

“I don’t know...I guess she’s trying to be nice to me and the kids. Doesn’t want to miss out or something. I’m just gonna see how it goes, she’s my mom after all...it just wouldn’t feel right telling her to go screw herself...even though i want to.”

“No i get it kid, well if you need any help, let me know. I may be one of the only people Rachel actually sort of listens to.”

The next two hours Charlie, Miles and Rachel spent making small talk and taking turns playing with the kids. Riley, now 13, joined the adults, and got to now her Aunt Rachel. The afternoon went surprisingly well, and as the sun set, the group of 9 made their way back to the house for dinner. 

Bass met them for dinner, after his meeting, and Ella flew into his arms the minute she saw him. “Daddy!!” She cried, “I missed you so much today, Grandma cane with us to the park and she taught me how to go all the way across the monkey bars!”

Bass was clearly surprised that Rachel had spent the afternoon with Charlie and Miles, without anyone screaming, crying or being otherwise hurt. Dinner also went well, although Rachel left early. It was just too much to see her daughter with...that monster. She loved her grandkids, mostly because they were nothing like Monroe, at least the Monroe she knew in Philadelphia. Throughout dinner, watching him with Charlie and his kids became too much. She just couldn’t except that maybe he HAD changed. No, she decided, he hadn’t changed. He was just one bad day away from slipping back into his old self. And when that happened, Rachel would be there for her disgusted and grandkids. But until then all she had to do was play nice and wait to pick up the peices. 

 

“Go ahead and say it, Sebastian” Charlie said as she got ready for bed.

“It’s just....I’m glad you and your mom are...somewhat okay...but I’m just afraid she’s gonna try something. What if she hurts one of the kids? She seems okay now but what if it gets to be too much and she isn’t able to see past the fact that their my kids too?”

“I know. I’m worried about that too baby.” She said as she laid a hand in his chest. “We’ll be careful okay? I’m hesitant about the whole thing but she’s here, and she’s fine for now. Miles said she could stay with them if she wanted since their kids already know my mom. It might help a little bit. She said she’d leave us alone and i trust her. Family is important to my mom, just like it is to you. For now, everything’s okay, and we just have to enjoy it for right now.” She finished as she kissed her husband on the cheek and snuggled into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys :) like I said I kind of just make it up as I go so I’m probably leaving some stuff out....anyway I’ll probably make a prequel to this story at some point which should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this poorly written story so far.....anyway leave some suggestions!!

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and snow was softly falling outside, adding to the foot of snow that had already fallen. Rachel had been in Chicago for almost a month, surprisingly, without incident. Rachel was currently in the kitchen making cookies with her daughter and grandchildren. Charlie was surprised at how kind Rachel had been to her and the kids, however she could still see that she struggled to remain civil around Bass.

“How about we make some gingerbread now?” Rachel asked which was met by three vigorously nodding heads. 

Taking Rachel aside Charlie whispered, “Thanks for doing this Mom. The kids really love you, and im really glad you’re back in my life.” She said with a smile and a hug, which Rachel gladly returned.

“Something smells good in here.” Bass said as he walked into the room, scooping up Ella and kissing Charlie on the cheek. “Hey gorgeous, we still on for wrapping presents tonight?” He asked with a laugh.

“No place I’d rather be” She said sarcastically. Thinking about the many presents they painstakingly had to wrap late into the night, only to be woken up a few hours later by screaming kids. 

As they finished the cookies, Miles, Nora and their family showed up To help cook Christmas Eve dinner. Nora, Charlie, Rachel, Riley and Bass took on the task of making dinner. While Miles, who had no cooking skills, offered to occupy the younger kids.

Things had been going well, besides Rachel blatantly ignoring Bass until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Rachel you know the world won’t end if you speak to me right?” He harshly said, and everyone in the room froze. 

“Bass come one, just drop it” Charlie warned. 

“No Charlie, I’m sorry. I get you don’t like me Rachel but like it or not We’re gonna be around each other for a while. So find some way to deal with this.....or get out.” 

“How dare you talk to me like that. After everything you put me through? Charlie do you know the kinds of things he did to me?” 

“Mom...please just stop” Charlie tried

“We slept together.” Rachel blurted out and Bass froze

“Really mom? Who haven’t you slept with? Bass told me a long time ago. It’s in the past. And don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.” 

“What are you talking about?” Rachel said with feigned innocence.

“You’re trying to drive a wedge between me and Bass but it’s not gonna happen. Bass and our kids are the most important thing to me in the world and I would choose them over you any day. You have fucked up so much of my life already and I’m not letting you ruin anymore. So you know what Rachel? Get out. Get Out!” She yelled as Bass wrapped his arms around her middle as he gently pulled her back.

Rachel numbly stood up as Miles came rushing into the room as he grabbed Rachel and led her upstairs. Charlie cried into Bass’ chest as he held her tightly whispering reassurances in her ear. Eventually Miles came back into the kitchen “She’s gone kid. She’s getting a train back to Texas tonight okay? He said as he patted Charlie’s back.

Bass let her go, her eyes dry as Charlie turned back to the kitchen to finish the meal, mich to the surprise of everyone else in the room. “What?” She asked. “She’s not ruining my Christmas. I have everyone here that I need and I don’t need anyone else.” 

A small smile on his lips, Bass kissed Charlie’s temple as he got back to work on his part of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Merry Christmas!! My life’s getting a little busy leading up to Christmas, but hopefully I’ll have an update in a few days since my chapters aren’t too long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the lovely comments! Sorry it’s been a few days, hope you guys all have happy holidays!

“MOM. DAD. ITS CHRISTMAS WAKE UP.” 

Their bedroom doors burst open and in came three overly excited kids who kept on the bed to wake their parents.

“Guys calm down.” Bass tried “You know it’s still not too late for Santa to take your presents back.” 

“Alright alright, breakfast first then presents!” Charlie said as she herded the kids downstairs. Miles, Nora, and their kids soon joined them as well. They all sat down to a breakfast of pancakes and bacon and warm hot chocolate. The kids wolfed down their food, but Charlie and Bass took their time, much to their kids’ dismay. 

“Okay guys, go in the living room and find a present while Dad and I clean up.” Charlie said

As they walked out of the kitchen after cleaning up Bass grabbed his wife around the waist and pointed up into the doorway.

“Hey when did that get there?” He asked as he slyly pointed up to some conveniently placed Mistletoe.

“You’re unbelievable” Charlie laughed as she kissed her husband. Before dragging him off to the living room before their kids went crazy with anticipation.

The morning was hectic and filled with laughter and hugs as six children excitedly opened presents. Everett and Noah both received their first crossbows, and immediately begged Charlie to show them how to use them. Finally, all the presents had been opened and the kids were contentedly playing together with their new toys.

“Hey Bass, I have one more small present for you, but close your eyes okay?” Charlie said.

“Ummm okay?” Bass responded, slightly confused

Miles and Charlie carried a large box between them and sat it in front of Bass. “Open your eyes!” Charlie said.

Bass opened the box, and much to his surprise, pulled out a puppy. He’d always wanted one but was always to busy with kids and running a republic. After years of listening to him talk about, Charlie finally gave in and got him the dog he had always wanted.

“Babe are you serious?! You’re really letting me have a dog?” Bass laughed as he picked up the happy puppy. “This is the best Christmas ever.” He said as the puppy licked his face. 

Watching from the back window, Rachel scowled at how happy her daughter was without her. She should be devastated! Sending her own mother away right before Christmas? How could she do that? And all because of Sebastian Monroe. She really had tried, but it had just been too much. “As soon as he’s gone....then she’ll realize...” Rachel muttered to herself as she slipped back into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I’ll update soon but I’m gonna start another story as well so we’ll see how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I’m pretty excited about this so expect another chapter tomorrow. I’m out for Christmas break too so I’ll probabky post a few chapters a week, like i said I’ve got a lot of ideas. Let me know any suggestions you guys have or what you thought of it! Thanks :)


End file.
